There for you
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Sendrick one-shot, based on a prompt by Sendricklover. R&R! She knew what happened the moment she picked up her phone. Brittany's tears evident even through the bad connection Anna had. "I'm on my way sweetie!" she said and hung up, turning her car around to drive to her best friend's house.


**A/N:** **Sendrick one-shot based on a prompt from Sendricklover! Thanks a lot for it! I hope it's what you wanted! Please R &R! I don't own anything! Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **There for you**

She knew what happened the moment she picked up her phone. Brittany's tears evident even through the bad connection Anna had. "I'm on my way sweetie!" she said and hung up, turning her car around to drive to her best friend's house.

Anna found her huddled up on the sofa between tissues and torn photographs. She sat next to her and Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller one and buried her face in her shirt. "He cheated on me, this motherfuckin asshole, not that I haven't noticed something, but still… and then he broke up with me!" All that came out in blurry mix of tears, sobs and hiccups. Anna held her tight and stroked soothing circles on her hair and back. Inwardly she triumphed, because she had thought that Brittany deserved better then Tyler, who never treated her right in her eyes. Always keeping her down and putting his needs above the blondes. Why she stayed with him so long was a riddle for Anna. She would have shown him his place long before. It made her angry, that it ended like this, she had hoped that Brittany would finally draw a line with this asshole and not otherwise. But she kept this thoughts for herself, only repeating soothing words into the blondes hair till she relaxed and looked up at Anna with red swollen eyes. "Thank you baby!" she said with a hoarse voice and blew her nose in the last remaining tissue. "I'm always there for you, you know that right?!" Anna said. "Yes, I know, more than you can imagine!" Brittany said and stood up to wash her face. Anna sat in her spot, irritated at the others words. That was Brittany, she had dropped comments like this more recently and they got Anna more and more confused. Not that she was already confused about her feelings for Brittany to a point.

She shook her head and got up as she heard a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" Brittany called from the bathroom. Anna went to the door and looked sideways out of the small window next to the front door. She gasped and backed away from the door. Quickly she went to the bathroom herself. "It's him!" she stated. Brittany dropped her towel, her hands started to tremble. They heard him hammering against the door. "Britt open up!" he yelled. "Maybe we should let him in, before he tries to break in!" Anna said and turned back to the hallway. Brittany stopped her by holding her wrist. "Are you sure?!" Anna reassuringly squeezed her hand and nodded. But she took her phone out of her purse and put it in her jeans pocket. Just to be sure she thought. Feeling a slight panic, mixed with rage boiling up in her.

She opened the door and Tyler stumbled inside, he smelled like smoke and alcohol. He opened his mouth to say something but then faltered as he recognized that Anna had opened the door and not Brittany and that the blonde was standing a bit behind Anna still holding her hand. "What is she doing here?!" he spat out and slammed the door shut. Brittany receded a bit, but Anna kept her place. "What do you want?!" she shot back. Tyler built himself up before the small brunette. "I could ask you the same bitch! This is my girlfriend and I need to talk to her!" "She doesn't want to talk you! Plus she's not your girlfriend anymore asshole!" She doesn't know where all this came from, the courage to go against someone who was so obviously physically superior to her.

The rage she felt must've been radiating from her, because Tyler backed away a bit looking confused. "Britt Baby, let's talk this out! I'm sorry that I cheated on you, I was stupid!" he stumbled forward a bit, Anna immediately took a step in front of the blonde. "Go fuck yourself and your lame excuses!" she raised her voice. "She deserves so much better then you!" He laughed out harshly. "Like what bitch?! Some like you?!" "Yes!" what the fuck did she just said?! She put all on one card, all her assumptions about Brittany's ambiguous comments. The adrenaline that this crazy scenario was creating in her made her braver then any vodka cranberry would've ever done. And all her thoughts and caution left her as she turned around to face her best friend and kissed her, fiercely, protectively. But what surprised her more than her not shoving her away on instant was that she deepened this kiss, like she had never done anything else. It was not acted out, it was genuine and demanding. She broke to face Tyler again. She finally had washed this fucking spitefully expression from his face. Mouth agape he stared at Brittany and Anna. "How long is this been going you little bitch?!" he was now addressing the blonde directly. Strengthened by the kiss, that to be honest, really caught her by surprise, Brittany emerged behind Anna. "Since you motherfuckin asshole cheated on me! Thought I didn't know, did you?!" With both hands she pushed him against the front door. In his drunken state he almost fell. "You better leave before I call the cops! And don't you ever dare to come back crawling here! I should've done this long before!" Brittany yelled. "Get out!" she pulled Anna's phone out of her pocket her finger hovering above the "9" "I hope you get happy with your little bitch there!" Broken pride and anger dripping from his voice as he slammed the door shut. "Fuck you!" Brittany called after him and let out a deep breath, turning around to Anna. An awkward silence filling the space between them. The brunette cleared her throat. "Look, Britt…for the kiss…I'm sorry, I just… you know…" but she didn't came any further cause Brittany took her face in both her hands and kissed her again. "Don't be sorry! I'm so glad you did that!" she said against the smaller girl's lips as they broke for air. Their eyes met, different shades of blue, but with the same feeling reflected. Love. And she leaned down again for another kiss.


End file.
